


海

by Acid_Toxic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Merpeople, Other, Reader-Insert, Sirens
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: 海妖與人類之間的感情與海洋的秘密。
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. 入場曲

你一直都熱愛著海洋，對你來說，海洋就像是另一個母親。海風的味道、海水的鹹、白色的浪花、海浪的咆哮，你是多麼的愛著海的一切。每到假日時，開著車，搖下車窗，在北海岸駛著車子，吹著風是多麼的享受。找個海邊的停車位後走下到海岸邊，摸這清涼的海水，心裡滿是感動。即使回到都市，回到工作，身旁也是有海的蹤跡，撿回來的珊瑚、關於海的音樂、藍色的飾品等等，海洋就彷彿在身旁，這讓你心安，海洋就像是你最原始的家，你是這麼相信著。  
  
這幾天天氣一直都不好，陰雨連連，今天下午是唯一沒有下雨的時候，即使這樣天空依然沒有陽光，灰色色調覆蓋著整個視野。  
  
「......疑？」在你回過神時，你已站在海岸邊的礁石上，濕滑的石頭上遍布著綠色青苔，白色的浪花一波波襲來，海水就在你腳邊流動著。再向前幾步就是海洋，那一望無際的海，即使離危險這麼接近，你卻異常的冷靜，心裡沒有一點恐懼。你是怎麼到這裡來的呢？你努力回想腦裡卻什麼都沒有，只記得自己是開汽車來海邊吹風的，在某個路邊停車區下車後的記憶卻不得而知。  
  
在你享受海風吹拂你的臉頰之時，你注意到遠處的海浪間，出現白色的身影，在海浪中穿梭著。是魚嗎？你心想，不過，根據自己對海洋生物的研究，並沒有這麼大又是白色魚鱗的海水魚，所以那到底是什麼呢？神秘的身影、消失的記憶，今天下午發生的怪事太多了，所以你決定轉身回到走回岸上，回到車上後頭也不回的駛離北海岸，但是從那刻起，你的心似乎就留在了那片蔚藍的海。   
  
接下來的好幾個工作日你都不得專心，感覺好像少了什麼，少了......歸屬感？即使下班後回到住所休息，那份失落仍然印記在胸口。晚上睡眠時，夢境裡，模糊不清的視線，你揮舞著四肢，卻發現自己無法隨著意志力移動身軀，你意識到自己在水中，徬徨的你即使再努力的舞動自己卻沒有移動半寸，只能任由海水帶這自己漂流。黑暗的水裡，頭上仍然可以看到些許的月光，唯一的光亮透過水折射到你眼裡，這讓你冷靜的許多。即使呼吸也不感到痛苦，你卻不覺得奇怪，因為即使你努力，腦袋卻無法思考，只能像水母般靜靜的漂在水中。在水中，你卻依稀能聽見優美的歌聲，是誰唱的呢？是什麼歌呢？無法思考的腦袋什麼答案也沒有，美麗的歌聲漸漸的使你昏沉，在閉上眼的剎那，你似乎看到了白色的身影掠過，你便陷入沉睡。即使夢醒，那歌聲仍然回盪在腦海裡，接下來的每一夜都是差不多的夢境，海水、月光、歌聲、白色的身影。你打算周末時，再次前往上次看到神秘白色的海岸思考思考，也許，海洋會給你答案。  
  
因為上午臨時繁忙的公務，來到北海岸時天已黑，月光映照在浪波上，閃亮的海洋也是這麼美麗。同個地點，同樣的那塊石頭，你找了個乾的角落坐下，確保自己沒有坐到任何青苔。你靜靜的看著眼前的海，感覺不到時間的流逝，腦袋還是一片空白，只是靜靜的望著遠方。  
  
你聽到了那個熟悉的聲音，那個歌聲！那聲音柔美又響亮，卻非常小聲，彷彿是在腦海的角落歌唱一樣，你甚至懷疑是自己的幻想。那無法分辨雄雌的聲音，溫柔的歌聲即使聽不出歌詞與語言，卻能感受到歌聲帶來的淒涼與哀傷。歌聲吸引著你，沿著海岸邊走了一段時間，嘗試不要跌到水裡，隨著歌聲越來越清楚，你確信這不只是你的幻覺。  
  
沙沙的步伐聲混著歌聲，你離歌聲來源越來越近，就在你來到一塊由海水沖刷而成的海岸，地面凹凸不平，有許多深深淺淺的水坑。你停下腳步，眼前的景象讓你無法置信，在眾多水坑中，最大最深的那一個水坑裡，一位裸著上身的長髮年輕男子在水坑裡唱著歌，而在水下的不是雙腳而是純白的魚尾！你不知是因為恐懼還是興奮而顫抖，雙腳如石化般無法移動半步。而男子似乎知曉你的存在，在他把歌唱到明顯結尾後，他轉頭看著你，臉上帶著淺淺的微笑，卻看得出那微笑背後似乎隱藏著什麼。  
  
「哼......是被我美麗的歌聲吸引而來的人類嗎？」你沒有回話，腦袋因為驚嚇而無法運作。他擺了擺他那純白的魚尾，游到水坑旁更接近你的地方，他雙手放在石頭上撐著頭，看著你打量著。因為距離更近了，再加上月光的幫助，你可以清楚的看到他的長相，淺綠色的長髮、額頭上的乳白色獨角、翠綠的瞳孔、脖子兩側的鰓，而他的下半身是純白無暇的魚尾，魚尾與人類肉體連結處綁著腰帶與一個皮革袋子，似乎是匕首的刀梢 從皮帶上綁著一條繩索，上面鑲著七彩的寶石，繩索一路一圈圈地纏繞在他的純白魚尾上，魚尾末端的尾鰭則是半透明的銀色。  
  
他張開滿是尖牙的嘴發出了如鯨魚歌的聲音後，他抬頭看著你的眼睛，「哼，人類，看到海妖嚇到了？小人類，你是什麼名字？」他說話的聲音與他歌聲不同，明顯是男子的聲音，充滿磁性，帶著神秘感。  
  



	2. 名字

那是你見到他的第二次，果真如他所說，的確又在同一個水坑裡歌唱著淒涼的歌。  
  
其實你坐在那裡不知道多久了，似乎聽著他的歌聲時間就好停止流動一般。脫掉襪子的腳泡在海水裡，夜晚冰冷的海水使你打了個寒顫，夜已深，是時候回家了，但在你走之前，你希望可以再更了解他，這次與他的對話也只有稀疏平常的寒暄而已，你希望得知的是......  
  
「海妖先生？」在你穿起襪子的同時，你小心翼翼的向他提起。「什麼事啊？y/n」你很意外的是他居然用你的名字稱呼你，不是說要看什麼緣分？結果見面第二次就放棄了啊？「可以知道......你的名字嗎？」你小聲的回答就怕激怒了他，而你也轉過身低著頭面向他。空氣凝結了幾分鐘，他都沒有回話，只聽得到海浪拍打聲與他魚尾在水坑了攪動的水聲。「好吧，既然你想知道，我即為純白世界，我是......」他猶豫而停頓了幾秒......  
  
「坎迪多 慕多。」


End file.
